Dreams and Reality
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is in love with Hermione Granger. Does she feel the same way? Will she confess her feelings in time or will she live with the what ifs that life gives her? Also what role does Snape play in this?


**TITLE: **_Dreams and Reality_

**SUMMARY: **_Albus Dumbledore is secretly in love with Hermione Granger. But he knows that nothing will come of his love for his student. One she is still his student and two he is so much older than she is. Does Hermione feel the same for Albus? If so will she get her man or will she finally tell him the truth when it's too late?_

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Drama/ Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/ Tragedy/ Spiritual/ Angst_

**RATING: **_M_

**PAIRINGS: **_Albus / Hermione, Albus / Minerva, Ron / Hermione, Harry / Ginny _

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DREAM NUMBER UNO**

"Thank you for coming Miss. Granger." Albus smiled at the seventeen year old young girl who had taken a seat next to him in his little area of his office in which he kept for a sitting area. "I wanted to speak to you alone without Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley. He sat back in his chair and waited for Hermione to speak.

"I knew at some point before I graduated from Hogwarts you would." Hermione nodded her head knowing. "From the first moment I set eyes on you on the first walk up the lane of the Great Hall to the stage. "I saw you nod your head pleased that I was sorted into Gyrffindor house when I took my seat at the table."

"As you should have." Albus grinned. "I have been watching not only Harry for the past five years; but Ron and you." He nodded. "I am going to be telling you things that I **DO NOT** what Harry to know. Or Ron. This is for your ears only Miss. Granger. Can you handle it?" He waited for Hermione's answer.

Hermione was silent with her thoughts for a full hour. She very well knew that what Dumbledore would be telling her was so life altering that she had no choice to deny the truth.

Albus tried not to look but he couldn't help it. He felt his eyes slip several times down Hermione's length. When he was able to catch himself he brought his eyes firmly to lock on Hermione's face. But that wasn't any better either.

"I understand Professor Dumbledore and yes I can handle it." Hermione finally said firmly and looking straight into Albus Dumbledore's eyes.

"Good." Albus cleared his mind of the unwanted thoughts and brought his focus and mind back to where it should be at all times.

Hermione couldn't lie to herself she loved the feelings that she felt when Dumbledore was checking her out. She very well knew what the headmaster was doing and that was honestly why she took a very long time to tell him her decision. She would have spoken up after ten minutes of silence.

Hermione was disappointed when she felt Albus go back into himself. She promised herself that she would get Albus to think of her as a sexy creature once again before the meeting was over. Hermione planned on making this meeting go on and on until the two of them met with a private agreement.

"Now down to the business on why I called you here." Albus placed his hands on the sides of his chair as he kept his eyes firmly locked on Hermione's eyes. He willed himself not to break eye control with this seventeen year old witch. This witch that **JUST **came of age. This witch that had already stolen his heart from the first moment he set eyes on her in the Great hall in her first year at Hogwarts.

"Of course." Hermione smiled a secret smile. She who was a book worm and didn't always want to deal with all the emotions that girls her age had been dealing with since they were ten knew very well the look that she saw in Professor Dumbledore's eyes. It made her feel warm inside. She wasn't at all awkward as when Viktor had looked at her three years previous or the looks that she sometimes caught Ron shooting her. With Albus she felt like the looks were just meant for her and only her.

Hermione slowly stood to her feet and walked over to the book case where Albus had placed his special items. She saw that the sorting hat was there. She smiled as she gently picked the hat up and she looked down at it as her mind flashed back to her first night at Hogwarts. When the hat was placed on her head and she was placed in Gryffindor. She had felt Albus's eyes looking at her back as she sat their looking out at all the other nervous and excited first years and all the other student body of Hogwarts. But no other presence had seeped into her soul only that of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione knew than that Albus was going to be part of her life for the rest of her days. She just didn't know than that Albus was her soul mate.

"Yes," Albus cleared his throat. "Well than," again clearing his throat. "On why I called you here tonight. We need to protect Harry at all cost. Not only against Voldemort; but against himself." He sighed deeply as he stood to his feet and he turned to face Hermione's back. All he wanted to do at that moment was grab her waist and put his hard cock deep inside her and hump her from behind. He knew that Hermione would love that and be totally turned on.

Hermione slowly turned around and she managed to glance down to the front of Albus's robes; she could see the tell tale signs of his arousement_. If only I could relieve dear Albus of his discomfort and pain. If only he could relieve mine. _Hermione looked slowly up into the wanton eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "Are you sure that you don't want Ron here to help us?" She huskily asked as her breath caught in her throat. She just prayed that Albus would say no. She loved Ron, like a brother, but she wanted to see if she could show Albus Dumbledore that although she was much younger than he was; she was his soul mate.

Albus silently shook his head he couldn't tear his eyes off of Hermione's face. He thought he knew what she was thinking, but he quickly berated himself for even thinking along those lines. She's his student for crying out loud. She's too young. She just became age. She has no experience. She's not looking at him like that, how could she all she could see was an elderly man.

"I do have some questions, Professor, if you don't mind answering them." Hermione said with a smile.

"Of course not Miss. Granger." Albus said bringing his mind back to teacher – student mode with Hermione's matter of fact tone.

"Ok first off can we get away from the last names, at least when we are alone in your office?" Hermione's right eye brow raised.

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Of course Miss. Granger. Of course. I trust you not to abuse the privilege."

"Good now for my first question, Albus." Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth, "Do you practice aphallatia?"

Albus's eyes widen and he backed up a step.

"It means celibacy." Hermione said with a grin as she took a step closer to Albus.

Albus shook his head. "I know what the word means. Yes I do, although it's non of your business."

"Are you and Minerva involved? Or have been involved in the past." Hermione asked taking another step.

"What does this have to do with protecting Harry?" Albus tried desperately to get back on track.

Hermione stopped her slow pacing towards Albus Dumbledore and she tilted her head to the right. "If I'm going to be sexual with someone than I need to know their history, Albus." She smiled. "I'm a virgin just to let you know, I have never been touched."

Albus swallowed deeply. "Hermione this isn't a proper discussion for us." He backed away until the back of his leg hit the couch.

Hermione smiled as she walked slowly up to Albus, she put her arms around his neck and brought her face closer. She breathed deeply and lightly on his face. "Albus, I want you, and I always get what I want." She whispered as she brought her face in closer so she could capture his lips with her own. She smiled into the kiss as she used her tongue to lightly lick his mouth to asked permission to enter. She moaned softly as he slowly opened his mouth and her tongue quickly darted into his mouth before he could close his mouth once more. She felt her arms tighten around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her body and brought her closer to him.

Albus quickly deepened the kiss as his tongue fought Hermione's out of the way so he could shove his own tongue into her mouth. As soon as each tongue was in the other's mouth they began to fight for the domination position. He tighten his hold on her back as he pulled her even closer to him deepening the all ready steamy kiss. He never wanted to let go, he never wanted this kiss to end.

Hermione finally broke the kiss as she felt her air supply leave her. It wouldn't do good fainting in his arms after all. She smiled as she looked into his passion filled eyes. "Albus," She breathed as she moved her hands off his neck and began to run down the front of him. She smiled as she felt her fingers undoing the buttons that held his robes close to his body.

"Hermione." Albus breathed deep as he felt her hands on his shirt front after she had managed to push back his robes from his normal clothes. Clothes that no one has ever seen him in, expect for Minerva and Severus.

"Tell me what you want me to do?" Hermione whispered in his ear as she brought her head to began to kiss his neck.

"Just love me." Albus moaned as he brought his hand up to cup Hermione's right breast through her robes. "Just love me till the end of time."

"Albus!" A male voice said with anger laced in his voice.

Albus blinked and looked across the table into Severus stormy eyes. "I'm sorry Severus, what was it that you were saying."

Severus sighed deeply. "Why don't you just act on your lust for Miss. Granger all ready." He held up his right hand. "And no I didn't use Occlumency against you. I know better than try to read the mind of the great Albus Dumbledore. Sides I know you by now and having watched you secretly for the past five years I know that you are quite in love with Hermione Granger."

Heat rose in Albus and he glared into Severus eyes. "I suggest you don't talk about things that you don't understand boy." He said in a seething voice.

Severus hid a grin. He had no problem with his mentor being in love with a student, the said student was of age now. He matter of fact knew that this wasn't a simple crush or even a simple lusting for Albus, no Albus Dumbledore was in love. But he also knew that Albus would never act on his feelings, the man wouldn't even speak up on his feelings. Because he thinks he was much older than Hermione and he wouldn't want to tie her down to an May / December real ship. Severus didn't agree with this thought, because he had also been watching Hermione for the past few years. Not since she first arrived at Hogwarts, no she was still a little girl at the time. No he had been watching since Hermione had turned fourteen.

"Well never mind about Miss. Granger, Minerva would never kick you out of her bed." Severus said waving his hand in the air.

Albus stood slowly up and leaned forward against the table until he was an inch from Severus face. "Leave Minerva out of this. Treat her with the respect that she deserves."

Severus knew he went to far. "I'm sorry Albus." He said lowering his eyes. Only with Albus Dumbledore would Severus show his humble side. Only Albus he would allow to show that he knew that the other man was better than he was.

Albus nodded tightly and than turned and left the staff room. Severus watched him go with a knowing smile on his face. He was going to have fun. It may take a few years but he would get Albus and Hermione together. He sighed. Somebody deserved to be happy in love.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
